


Dear Brother

by TheScoundrelCookie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Mention of Character Death, mention holyiceshipping, mentioned accidentshipping, mentioned skyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScoundrelCookie/pseuds/TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio writes her brother a letter... (Mentioned Holyiceshipping and Skyshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb idea I wrote, I guess. Also, I can't be sure whether this copy is the same as the one on fanfiction, but I am 99% it is.

"Dear Brother,

How have you been? I hope good. Life has been crazy for me lately...

Thomas, or 'Idiot' as you used to call him, and I got divorced. He didn't cheat. Neither did I. We just weren't working out, ya know?

But that happened two years ago. The kids are over it though since they still see him practically every week. Sometimes it feels as if we never divorced, but of course, we did since Durbe and I are engaged.

And Durbe...I love him so much.

So do the kids, and hell, even Thomas.

He's a wonderful man, and he loves the kids too! He practically sees them as his own really.

I mean I know you wouldn't approve, but sometimes things just happen.

Oh, and did I mention this?

Yuma and Kotori had their first child! It was a baby boy they named Ryoga. Hilarious considering they named him after you.

He cries a lot though, but I have to admit holding him for the first time was a lovely experience. Right up until he started screaming in my ear.

And even better, Victoria wanted to hold him, but when she saw him crying in my arms, she opted out. Yuma was a little distraught over it, but Kotori calmed him down like she always does.

Oh, and Vincent is turning 8 next month! Kids, they grow up so fast, huh?

Well, I should end this letter now. I'll write to you in another five years.

The kids are looking forward to visiting their uncle in the cemetery this weekend...I am too...I guess.

I miss you so much.

Sincerely,  
Your lovely twin, Rio."


End file.
